danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Chimpurin/Fragment of Memories - Chapter One
Enjoy the story! :) ---- A girl was busy packing her school supplies, along with a well-wrapped box into her bag. A hum of joy escaped the young girl's lips, she knew that her friend would be happy when he received the box, or rather, a present. She wouldn't forget about her friend's birthday, obviously. Since her parents constantly moving from one town to another thanks to their professions, she never had any real friends. Eventually, her parents decided to build a clinic so they wouldn't have to see their daughter feeling lonely. She met her friend when she was ten years old, after she finished moving from New York to Boston. When she met him for the first time, she noticed how sad he was because he had argument with his parents. She helped him, and after that, both became a very close friends. "Annabella, you'll be late if you don't hurry!" A shout of a woman came from downstairs, she immediately took her bag and came downstairs. "I'm on my way!" She said cheerfully. Annabella, or always called Ann, was the only daughter of two famous doctors, Alexander and Felicita Rose. Even in her young age, she would always be considered beautiful by people near her. Ann had chin length periwinkle purple hair with two strands of her hair framing her face, and had two pairs of pink hair clip tucked at each side of her head. Her sapphire blue eyes reflected the joy inside her innocent mind. "You looked so happy, my dear. Is it because today is Samuel's birthday?" Felicita, Ann's mother, petted her daughter's head softly. The daughter smiled at her and hug her beloved mother. "Of course Mom! I really can't wait to give the book for him!" Replied Ann to Felicita. "I believe he will love the present you give. Remember, do it in surprise, like putting it on his table, or whatever you want, okay?" "Okay Mom. Well, I'm going, see you soon!" "See you soon, my daughter!" Ann then immediately went to her school. Her cheeks blushed with red colour, even though Samuel was her friend, Ann still felt nervous to give him present. She even couldn't speak clearly that she had a crush on the said boy. The periwinkle haired girl picked up her pace, walked a bit faster as she reached the silver gate of her school. Ann looked around to see if her best friend had come, but she didn't see him. White sigh could be seen from her lips as the weather still cold. "Maybe he was already in class?" Thought the periwinkle haired girl. She didn't wasted her time and rushed to her class, clutching the tail of her bag. Her breathing became ragged as each of her steps consumed her energy. When she opened the classroom's door, most of her classmates were there, except for Samuel. Her face turned into a worried expression, several questions went on and on inside the little girl's mind. She knew it very well that Samuel was a very strict rule follower, and that he was an obedient child. Since his father was a math teacher, she believed that his father would always tell him about rules, regulations, etc. There was no way that he would be late to school! "Ann, good morning!" Said one of the girls, Ann only waved at them, went to her desk and put her bag on the chair. "Is there something wrong?" A girl with black hair and black eyes asked her. Of course, as a really good child, Ann nodded and let out a sigh. "You know, Elizabeth... Samuel hasn't come yet. I'm so worried about him," Ann said with somewhat sad expression. Elizabeth only patted her shoulder, a caring smile could be seen on the black haired girl's face. "I'm sure he'll come. You worried about him so much because today is his birthday, right? You don't need to worry about that, nobody here would pull a prank towards him, you know?" The words Elizabeth spoke calmed Ann, even if it's just a bit. Not long after that, the school bell rang across the school's building, indicating that the class would begin. Everyone sat down on their chair, and as the door opened, a woman with light peach hair and green eyes came inside the class. She was known as Martha Corey, Ann and Samuel's homeroom teacher. On her hands, she held a stack of books; score book, presence list, and class journal. Martha's face looked a little sad, it made the class so silent that even a drop of pin could be heard clearly. "A homeroom time this morning? What happened?" ''Whispered a boy with blonde hair towards Ann, and she whispered him back. ''"I don't know, but Miss Martha looked sad. I believe something bad happened." The peach haired teacher let out a sigh and stared at her students, before she finally spoke. "I have a sad news today for all of you. Your friend, Samuel Parris, transferred to another school this morning. I don't know why this suddenly happened, but his father told me that he will not study with us anymore..." "He was such a nice boy..." "Why did he transferred? We never bullied him.." "We'll miss him greatly.." The news that Martha told to the class made Ann's sapphire eyes glassy. She couldn't handle the sudden news, it was his birthday, but he left her, without even saying any farewell. Ann tried to keep her tears at bay, but they fell as she couldn't hold back her feelings anymore. Her tears flowed down her cheeks, searing the skin like a track of acid. Ann clutched the gift she supposed to give to him, some tears dripped on the gift, causing the wrapping paper to crinkle a little. "Why?! Why it has to be today?! It was his birthday today, yet he left us without any words. This is just too much, just too much.." Ann's broken voice didn't go unnoticed, Martha and Elizabeth who heard that immediately went to her desk and console the crying girl. "Ann, please don't cry," said Elizabeth with a worried tone. "What Elizabeth said was very true, Annabella. The transfer was so sudden that even himself couldn't tell you. But believe me, he'll contact you soon, okay? So you don't need to cry," Martha's words calmed the periwinkle haired girl, and she nodded. Martha noticed the well-wrapped gift on Annabella's hands. She took it and smiled at her. "I'll give him this today for you. You don't mind, right?" "No, but thank you for doing it, Miss." Said Ann with a slight smile to her teacher. "Don't mind me, I just do what I must do as a teacher. Anyway, the next session of class would be handled by the subject's teacher. See you soon, everyone." With that, Martha left the classroom. Martha herself knew what exactly happened, but if she told it to everyone else.. A disaster would happen. She knew what she should do next. After all, taking care thing with your own hands were better than let someone do it for you. ---- End of Chapter One Category:Blog posts